


爆豪胜己×你（去夜店的惩罚）

by Chako



Category: my - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chako/pseuds/Chako
Kudos: 11





	爆豪胜己×你（去夜店的惩罚）

·爆豪胜己  
·听老公的话

你被朋友拉去夜店玩，虽然之前爆豪警告过你不许去，但作为一个学生时期的三好当然会感到好奇。  
于是，就以开拓新视野的理由去了。  
但是为什么在夜店里碰见你男朋友？！  
“真巧啊，胜己……呵呵……”你干笑着向他打招呼，却见他的脸愈发愈黑。  
“你不解释一下？”显然他是强忍着怒气朝你开口。  
你不服输的努了努嘴“什么嘛，胜己大晚上不也来这种地方嘛！！”  
“明明两个人短信互道晚安……”  
“我他妈是执行任务！！”  
你被他突如其来的爆粗口吓了一跳，下一秒便被他打横抱起进去无人的洗手间，  
他按住你的头便只攻略你城池，猛烈的吻让你缓不过来，接下来将你的裙子推到腰际，几乎没有任何前戏就直接以后入的姿势进入。  
“胜己……疼……”干燥的感觉引起你的不适，  
“疼？”他握住你的腰加快的抽插速度，这次逼的你泪花都出来了。  
“嗯唔……呜……”你的声音在空荡的隔间显得尤其清晰。  
“穿这么骚是给谁看，嗯？”他抽出巨大肉棒，将你的身子扭过来，抱着你，把整根吞没，一进一出都刺激着你的花蒂，穴中的爱液溢出的越来越多，正好起了润滑的作用。  
“不行……太深了……”你搂着他的脖子，呜咽道。  
“深？我看你这表情被我操的很爽吧……”  
他勾起嘴角，一次又一次激烈的撞击直至高潮。  
“既然晚上寂寞，那我去陪你。”  
于是你们就同居了。


End file.
